


And A Day

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs forever anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Day

Jaejoong doesn't think about forever much at all. With the lives they lead, even tomorrow is sometimes too far in the future to look very closely at; they live in now, hurtling from one event to the next with no time in between to look ahead, to make elaborate plans. Jaejoong doesn't really feel the lack, though. Today is the five of them standing on a stage, part of the same line with a thousand people loving them, right here, right now, and a million more watching as Jaejoong catches Yunho's eye and smiles before the lights go up and they sing. Today is Junsu and Yoochun and Changmin crowded together in front of a laptop screen, watching back their last interview and providing a scathing running commentary on everything from the questions to the interviewer's dress sense - or lack thereof. Today is Yunho trying his best to suppress his laughter so he won't encourage them and failing horribly, turning his face into Jaejoong's neck in an attempt to hide it. Jaejoong pats Yunho's shaking shoulders and thinks that today is more than enough for him; he has no need for forever when everything he wants is here and now.


End file.
